Selesia Upitiria
Selesia Upitiria (セレジア・ユピティリア Serejia Yupitiria) is the false female protagonist of Re:Creators. She is the heroine and main female character from anime Elemental Symphony of Vogelchevalier (精霊機想曲フォーゲルシュバリエ Seireikisōkyoku Fōgerushubarie) that was adapted from a light novel with the same name. She is a member of the knights of the kingdom, who fight against the Avalon Brigade. Selesia confronts the mysterious Altair; until Sota Mizushino enters her world and she is forced to protect him. Shortly afterwards, Selesia is thrown into Sota's world, where Sota reveals she is in fact a fictional character. Coming to terms with her situation, Selesia agrees to help Sota find the other Created so they can find a way to return to their world and stop Altair's plans. Her Creator is Takashi Matsubara. Personality Selesia is brave, impulsive and possessed of a strong moral compass; traits that allow her to adapt to the real world without much issue. Powers and abilities * Expert Sword Fighting Skills * Magic: The ability to alter a world's natural laws for a specific purpose. So far, she has only displayed the power of flight. * Vogelchevalier ''-''' ''the titular mecha of Elemental Symphony of Vogelchevalier light novel/anime. Armed with a giant sword and capable of flight. Most weaponry currently unknown due to being destroyed early on during Selesia's fight against the Millitary Uniform Princess. '''Revised Powers/Design: When Marine sent her data regarding the revised character design of Selesia to Matsubara he uploaded it to an anime forum along with the promise of backstory for the revised ability and costume should the anime community approved of it. The approval of fans cause a real world change to Selesia allowing her to use the Flame Chant. * Flame Chant - ''Crimson flames surrounds Selesia giving her the ability to project fire-based abilities. * ''Ajarakamokuren Kyuraisu - ''Selesia uses a swordstrike that generates a fire-based wave attack hot enough to melt a portion of Alicetaria's armour. '''Wave Chant' - The ability to make a rip in space, to convert the energy to heat, and to blast it out. * Toufekia Omnipotens - Energy blast spell. Sends homing lasers at the target. * Pierce the enemy with hail. Astrius Becade! - A physical attack spell. The ability to shoot a sphere-shaped wave chant. * Valiant chant of Honorius. You shall warp 3000 worlds. Agoa, Amile. Reveal wisdom's true location. Ars Notoria wields your power in the seven directions. Swallow it up! Ionion Aphoria! - The ability to seal someone in an infinite gate. * Pattern of the contract. Become the cage that binds! - An ability to imprison someone in a cube. * Christos Chronos - A self-destruct spell. Once activated it takes a moment for it to take effect. Destroys the mecha and potentially kills the user. Gallery character_c01_img_01.png|Official full body art. character_c01_img_02.png|Official headshot. character_c01_img_03.png|Official headshot. IMG 4915.png|Selesia's First Cameo Re Creators - 01 - Large 18.jpg|Sōta Mizushino Shows Selesia her Picture Inside the Book Re Creators - 01 - Large 25.jpg|Selesia Turns on the Car Windshield Wipers Re Creators - 02 - Large 14.jpg|Selesia on the Cover of Her Book that Meteora Österreich is Reading Re Creators - 02 - Large 16.jpg|Selesia Meets Her Creator Takashi Matsubara Re Creators - 10 - Large 26.jpg|Takashi Matsubara's Newest Artwork of Selesia Becomes Viral Re Creators - 10 - Large 29.jpg|Selesia Yupitiria's New Form Re Creators - 10 - Large 35.jpg|Selesia Returns Back to Her Normal Form Vogelchevalier.png|Selesia's Vogelchevalier in Episode 16 Trivia *Selesia's role and appearance in her show takes great inspiration from real-life anime characters. ** Selesia having powers of flames due to revision is similar to the black-haired Shana transforming into a red-haired Shana from Shakugan no Shana. Selesia having a handle of a sword transforming into a full sword is similar to Shana getting suddenly and mysteriosly a sword from inside her Yogasa. And Selesia's Vogelchevalier can be compared to the true form of Shana's contractor, Alastor. ** Selesia being both a skilled mecha pilot and sword fighter draws inspiration from Van Fanel from Escaflowne of Heaven, while she visually has resemblance to Akame from Akame ga Kill, and advertising posters of her anime and her supposed Love Interest in it are reminiscent of Sword Art Online and Kirito. ** Asuna from Sword Art Online - similar appearance and fighting style, however Selesia doesn't seem to be a second string to Charon. **Ange from Cross Ange - similar fighting spirit and grave fighting environments such as mecha piloting. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Creations Category:Deceased